


Under the Moonlight

by tokillaladybug



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Smut, Sweet, semi canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokillaladybug/pseuds/tokillaladybug
Summary: You kept one hand in his hair, tugging firmly in a slow rhythm, while the other traced slowly down his spine. You could feel his muscles tightening and relaxing underneath your palm. You paused to tap your fingers with intention right beneath his belt, giving him time to voice any disagreement.His breath hitched especially hard and you watched as his eyes flew open. He stuttered out a few assenting words and tucked his forehead to your shoulder to hide the renewed blush. You nodded and allowed yourself to slowly skim your hand downward to cup his rear and squeeze. Cove took in a sharp breath again and bucked once more upwards, slamming his thigh into your core deliciously.“Jamie-” His voice cracked as he spoke, and his breath was coming out in harsh pants._______________________________Honestly, this is just a big ‘ole pile of awkward first-time smut wrapped up in adorable fluff. Plot? What plot? There’s only bumbling love in that way that only teenagers are capable of.This is set after a particularly *spicy* section near the end of the Charity Ball moment.  The first 3rd or so is a spicier and more detailed retelling of that section in the game, and then it deviates from canon.
Relationships: Cove Holden/Main Character | Jamie Last (Our Life), Cove Holden/Reader, cove - Relationship
Comments: 23
Kudos: 223





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to skip this very long-winded author’s note. If you’d like to know a little background on my writing of this, then stick around.
> 
> I haven’t written any fanfic in over 2 years, and this fucking fandom has dragged me from the depths of hell and forced me to dive back in. I’ve also never written any smut or anything from the second-person point of view. That being said, I really wanted to do my best to do the game justice. 
> 
> This is written with as gender-neutral and body-neutral language as possible given that it’s smut. I wanted everyone to be able to insert themself or whatever persona they wanted, just as you can in the game. Because of this, some of my word choices gets a little more *flowery* or metaphorical when talking about the MC. Hopefully it doesn’t come across as too cheesy. 
> 
> I use the name Jamie because it’s the default in the game, but there aren’t that many instances of it, and if you want to copy this into another document so that you can find and replace all the Jamie’s with your name, please do so.
> 
> This is officially the longest individual work I’ve ever written in one sitting, and I couldn’t really find good chapter breaks for it, so it’s all here as one long piece. Also, I’ve never had a beta reader, and tbh, with how small this fandom is, I wouldn’t even know where to find one. I tried my best to fix any glaring grammar mistakes, but I’m sure I’ve missed something.
> 
> I tried to balance Cove’s personality and the MC’s personality as best I could, considering this does go outside of canon and technically each person as the MC can make different decisions. If it’s not quite how you would have done it, I’m sorry, I tried my best. 
> 
> Any comments and criticism are welcome. And hell, if anyone actually reads this and enjoys this in this tiny forgotten fandom, maybe I’ll see if inspiration will strike for me to write more.
> 
> Happy reading ya simps.

After a long and memorable night at the ORCA Charity Ball, you felt that the thoughts swirling in your head would linger forever. Cove had been even more flirtatious and earnest than usual, and you couldn’t help but reciprocate with those glancing touches and slow gazes throughout the night. Those final moments of dancing softly under the cool lights would be fueling your dreams for a long time. 

Unfortunately, even the best days must come to an end - a fact that you’ve been learning over and over again when it comes to Cove. And so you trundled yourself off to bed in the quiet hours of the early morning, while the rest of the house lay peacefully at rest. The sooner you get to bed, the sooner you get to start a new day with a new adventure. With Cove.

You quietly took the time to shower away the sweat from the dancefloor and nerves, and carefully dried your hair. It’s been a while since your last haircut and it’s getting a little longer than you prefer, but it also felt so nice when Cove carded his hands through it. 

Perhaps the extra length would give him something to grip onto.

You let out a sputtering series of coughs as your brain hit that interesting train of thought. It’s not that you hadn’t thought things like that before, but Cove always seemed to want to shy away from those things, and you did your best to steer clear as well, for his sake. Though when asleep, your brain did like to take your dreams in *interesting* directions.

You padded from the bathroom into your bedroom and quietly slipped into your pajamas - including the shirt you stole from him so long ago on the night you laughed in the rain together. He had told you to keep it and so you did, caring for it more than you probably should for any old shirt. It was a bit smaller on you now than it was then, but years of wearing and washing had made it extra soft on your skin. It was special to you, and so you wore it as many nights as you could.

You quietly slipped into bed, setting your phone to charge on your bedside table, and closed your eyes, trying desperately for sleep to come and calm your racing mind. 

It was a rather difficult task, to be fair. The darkness behind your eyes was filled with images of his beautiful blue eyes looking into yours, half-lidded with happiness and - something else, maybe? Most of the time you could read him like an open book, but tonight was different. It also didn’t help that your incessant teasing of him - especially your hand on his thigh during dinner - made his neck and face flush beautifully. 

Without really thinking about it, your fingers started to move, tracing slow circles around your chest and stomach. One hand slipped slowly down your thigh, almost as if it had a mind of its own, and you remembered Cove’s earnest expression from that night when you shared a bed while on a road trip to Kyra’s house. His eyes were half shut from relaxation and contentment, his cheeks and ears blushed pink with nervousness, and his mouth opened just so as if waiting for one more kiss.

Just as you thought that maybe, perhaps, just this once, you could indulge yourself in these fantasies, tapping on the window sounded in the quiet air like cannon fire. As if your own hands burned you, you pulled them away from your skin and sat up in bed, panting hard. 

You were torn in two. This was both the best and worst night for Cove to decide to come sneaking back to your room.

You tumbled out of bed with barely a second thought to how you must look right now. Your blanket caught on your ankle and sent you stumbling to the ground with a hard blow to your knee. Ow. You paused for one, two, three, before hearing your mom’s faint snoring again. Your heart pounded in your throat so loud it felt like the whole of Sunset Bird must have heard it. With a deep breath, you picked yourself up - forgotten blanket left on the floor - and rushed to the window.

Peering through the glass, you saw that Cove’s eyebrows were raised at you with a rather amused expression. He must have heard that stumble, even if your family didn’t. With a short exhale, you flung open your window.

Cove was somewhat awkwardly crouched on your window ledge - a not unusual sight to be fair. His seafoam hair glinted softly in the moonlight. And, surprisingly, he was still wearing his formal clothes from earlier.

Now normally you would be more concerned with him being overdressed than you being underdressed, but, standing there in the cool breeze in nothing but your pajamas, with his strong shoulders stretched taught under his button-down while he held himself in place, you couldn’t help but think back to moments earlier and flush.

Get yourself together, you thought. With a shake of your head, you realized that he was settled much more awkwardly than usual on your window, and his smile had turned rather sheepish.

“Hi, Jamie,” he said. 

Still feeling a little flustered at the Cove from your dreams, you decided to turn the tides and tease him a little instead. Although it felt a little like playing catch with a mirror.

“It’s nice to see you, Romeo,” you replied.

As you stepped aside, he cautiously stretched his feet out in front of him and slid across your window and into your room. It lacked the usual grace he had, and his hands were cupped tightly in front of him, holding something.

As he hopped down off the edge, he twisted himself this way and that to check his clothes for any scuffs or tears. Your eyes lingered a second too long, sliding from his shoulders, down his back, and resting on the curve of his pants. He caught your eye and smiled playfully. You sucked in a small breath and looked away, abashed.

“I went home after the event… but I knew I wasn’t going to be able to settle down yet.” The way he said that made you wonder if his thoughts had been at all similar to yours. He continued, “so, I just walked back out. I needed fresh air and time away from everything.”

He stepped closer to you, barely a few inches between you two now, and held up his clasped hands for you to see.

“But then something happened and, well, so, I have something I want to show you.” His grin spread wide, and even in the dim moonlight, you could see the squint in his eyes that reminded you of when you were young. 

He unfurled his fingers to reveal the tiny blinking golden light of a firefly, resting in the palm of his hand. Delicately, he moved even closer to you, holding the creature between your chests.

“They’re back,” he whispered.

That must have been what you’d seen in his eyes, that look just like when you first showed him the beauty of catching fireflies all those years ago. Looking up, your breath hitched. His face was now faintly illuminated by the warm glow, his eyes were closed, and a soft smile stretched across his face. 

“Remember the first time I ‘caught’ one. I always will. I could barely manage anything ‘cause of that neon pink cast I was stuck in all summer.” His smile grew wide as he reminisced, and you couldn’t help but realize that, if he opened his eyes, he would catch you staring.

You snickered a little at the memory, charmed by the fact that your thoughts had been the same.

“It was thanks to you that I finally held a firefly in my own hand.”

You looked back to the bug and spoke softly. “You’re welcome, Cove.”

He hummed a noncommittal response. You knew that he was trying to think of what to say, and waited patiently for a moment.

“When that happened I… well… It was just really memorable for me.” He looked to the side and it was harder to read his expression at that moment. The dim light from the moon and firefly were not the easiest to see in.

You reached out to rest a hand encouragingly on his shoulder.

“Honestly, I… didn’t think I’d get to see them this year. I don’t know why. It’s just, they were kind of late and… I guess I’ve been worrying about a lot of stuff lately.”

You couldn’t help but think about how much more at peace he seemed now than he had recently. All the thoughts about the future were weighing on him heavily. They were weighing on you both. It was nice to see him so relaxed and at ease.

“It’s really nice, I think. Even if the fireflies disappear for a while, it doesn’t mean they’re really gone. They’ll come back. I can see them again.” You couldn’t help but think that maybe he wasn’t just talking about the fireflies anymore. You thought about maybe saying something here as such, but it seemed like he wasn’t finished, and it was important for him to get it all out now. You smiled, knowing that he knew you would always be there for him. 

“It makes me think about the two of us. We’re together, then we say goodbye, and then we’re together again - Day after day, year after year. And…” He trailed off, eyes searching anywhere but you. After a moment, he looked up to meet your eyes. “Even if our time apart gets longer, that doesn’t make it forever. Jamie, I’ll always be there, whenever you want to see me.”

Seeing him so vulnerable, so relaxed in that soft light, you knew that there was no better time to tell him than now. You were so utterly in love with him. You had been for years. And all the worries that kept you from saying so were washed away at that moment. He needed to know.

Once your mind was made up though, your heart started to pound in your ears again, and your throat clammed up. You looked at him and were stuck, unable to look away or think of anything else but the blood pulsing through you and his beautiful face. Rapidly, every moment since you met that little boy on the hill flashed through your mind like fragments of happiness, pain, love, and laughter. Every firefly and grain of sand. Every moonbeam and sunray. Every ocean wave and twinkling star. 

You could tell that you must have taken longer than you thought, because his expression turned curious, waiting for you. His head tilted as if to ask a question, but before a sound could leave his mouth, you blurted, “I’m in love with you!”

The world stopped. You both froze.

Then, tears began to form in his eyes and slowly started to trickle down his cheeks. His mouth stayed open as if to speak but no sound came, and you were finally able to shake yourself from your shock. 

“Cove…” you said, cautiously. You stepped closed, removing what little distance you still had between you two, reaching a hand out to wipe his tears, but stopping mid-air.

His hand flew to cover his mouth and the forgotten firefly fluttered out the window and into the starry sky. Just as you were starting to worry that maybe you had done the wrong thing, he reached his other hand out to lace his fingers with yours. He gripped you tightly as he sobbed. Your other hand that lay still stretched in the air between you slowly went to caress his cheek and wipe away his tears.

This time, with a little more mustered confidence and purpose, you tried again. “I love you, Cove.”

Cove took your head in his hands and brought your foreheads to rest together, looking straight into your eyes with earnest. His voice trembled and cracked as he spoke, truly, from the heart. “I love you…” He closed his eyes tightly, and after a moment, repeated himself, this time more firmly. “I love you.” His eyes had not dried completely, but the tears momentarily stopped falling, and his cheeks flushed.

When he opened his eyes again, fresh tears began to fall. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I can’t get myself together. It’s just- I tried so much to love you quietly, secretly, and that being it. But I… I really wanted you to feel the same. I wanted you to love me back. I wanted to hear you say it. I just kept thinking what if you didn’t? Maybe what I felt was too much. And… I didn’t know how to handle that! I didn’t know what to do. But I didn’t want to put any of that on you either. You weren’t doing something bad. Everything you do is right and wonderful. It wasn’t your fault I had to be like that. I’m just… like that.”

He leaned in closer, his lips ghosting by the shell of your ear. In a whisper, he said, “But you… love me. You love me.” His hand still clutching yours was trembling. “I am so sorry. I’m really always like this.” 

You knew, especially to Cove, that actions often spoke louder than words. You tilted your face the remaining few inches and kissed him softly, gently cupping his cheek where the tears still slipped down slowly. He leaned into your mouth desperately, hungrily, almost as if he feared it would be your last and was seeking every drop of comfort he could find. 

After a moment, he pulled away slowly, with a fragile smile on his face. His hand was still trembling in yours, but there was a soft confidence returning to him. 

“I love you, Jamie. I love you.” He repeated it more and more as if to make up for all the times he didn’t let himself say it before. In between words, he peppered small kisses to your lips, cheeks, nose, and forehead. His breathing slowly calmed to something less likely to make him hyperventilate. “Thank you for telling me.”

You watched him with adoration and he ducked his head with a blush, even now unsure of how to act around you. You looked over the way his hair was mussed from the wind and your idle fingers, the way his watery eyes glistened with euphoria, and the way his flushed cheeks still shone with the tracks of dried tears.

God, you loved him so much.

Well, ‘twas a night for honesty. “I just needed to tell you.” 

His fingertips slowly trailed from the back of your neck across your cheek, until his thumb came to gently caress your lips. His eyes were watching your lips, entranced, and you hoped that he would never stop touching you. 

Emboldened by everything that had happened today, you thought that maybe, this time, you would be able to share in that touch just a little longer, the way you had dreamed of. Carefully watching his face, you licked your lips, slowly sweeping the tip of your tongue just along the very edge of his thumb. You whispered his name, softly, as you did so. His eyes widened and his face flushed even deeper, trailing pink all the way up to the tips of his ears.

You wanted to follow that flush. 

Delicately leaning forward, you brought your lips to his ear, letting them barely brush against his cheek as you moved. “Cove…” You repeated yourself longingly, hushed and breathy, in a way you hadn’t heard outside your dreams. 

You watched as a shiver went through him and you could see the hairs on his neck stand up. His grip on your other hand went white-knuckle tight and he held himself upright - fighting against his buckling knees.

All this time, you had barely moved more than a few feet from your window, and so, with slow, deliberate movements, you gripped his shoulders and moved him the few half-steps backward until he was pressed against your bedroom wall. His eyes were wide with shock as you did so, but he let you lead him, trusting you. He squeaked a small noise upon contact with the wall, though you weren’t sure if that was because of surprise or because it was cold. 

Without prompting, he slipped one of his knees in between your thighs and it rubbed deliciously against you. His body was slightly tense, but his face was vulnerable and trusting. You slowly looked him up and down, pinned between you and the wall, and gave him a moment to speak if he wanted to. 

Instead of speaking, he watched you, and slowly pressed his thigh encouragingly deeper between your legs. And oh was it nice. 

A moment passed as you tried to regain some semblance of breathing. No matter what happened now, slow and steady would be the way to go.

You slowly trailed your hands from his waist upwards, pressing firmly against his chest. His shirt crinkled under your fingers, but neither of you cared. Your fingers deliberately paused at the collar of his shirt, lingering on the simple black button there. You watched Cove for any hesitation, but he merely smiled, resting his hands on either side of your waist.

1, 2, 3, you undid the first few buttons of his shirt, slipping first one hand and then the other underneath the fabric to feel the soft expanse of skin there. 

Though you had seen, and even felt, his skin there on warm days at the beach, something about this was different. You took your time, feeling each and every slope of muscle. He leaned his head forward to place a kiss along the underside of your jaw, at the base of your ear, and then on your ear itself. He very gently took your earlobe between his teeth and tugged, sending a series of tingles down your spine and a warmth bloomed in your chest. 

With a nervous glance, you carefully glided one finger over his nipple and watched his face hitch with a sharp intake of breath. Cove tipped his head back with a soft thud against the wall behind him and exhaled slowly as you traced soft circles. 

Seeing the column of his throat bared to you like that, you were overcome with a desire to continue tracing his blush with your mouth. 

You nuzzled your mouth against him, starting at his collar bone, tracing wet, open-mouthed kisses upwards along the exposed parts of his neck, before meeting at his ear and retaliating in the same way he just did to you. He let out a short gasp followed by a low whine. 

He shifted one of his hands from your hip downwards to caress the top of your thigh. Your soft pajama shorts suddenly felt too tight and too hot, but you felt there was nothing you could do about it, yet. Instead, you pressed yourself down hard against his thigh, leaving nearly no space between your hips. His fingers gripped your thigh hard as you did that, and then slowly but firmly traced their way back upwards and slipped up under the hem of your shirt and around your back, pulling you firmly chest to chest. 

You faintly noticed now that the hem of his shirt was already pulled halfway free from his belt, and you decided to finish the job. Slipping your hands back into the space between you, you quickly undid the final buttons and tugged the hem free from his trousers. 

Gliding your hands across his chest again, you pushed his shirt over his shoulders, fully intending to take it off entirely. However, his hands were a little preoccupied with massaging circles into your hips and back, and so he left his shirt clinging on by the sleeves alone. He pulled you closer again, satisfied that there was one less layer between you two. 

You let out a gasp for air before returning to the blooming colorful spot along the side of his neck. Gliding your hands up his chest and shoulders, you reached booths hands into his hair. It was soft - even more than usual - and you wondered if he did something special for tonight. 

He leaned forward again to press his mouth against yours, mumbling faint words you couldn’t understand. His hands traced delicately up your spine, and one hand came to rest under your shirt at the back of your neck. 

You decided to curl your gentle fingers into his hair at the back of his head, and with a firm grip, you tugged. Not so harshly to hurt, but harsh enough that your mouths separated with a soft sound and Cove let out a low moan, his hips bucked reflexively upwards into yours and you let out a moan in return. The sensation left your core throbbing even more than before. 

You kept one hand in his hair, tugging firmly in a slow rhythm, while the other traced slowly down his spine. You could feel his muscles tightening and relaxing underneath your palm. You paused to tap your fingers with intention right beneath his belt, giving him time to voice any disagreement. 

His breath hitched especially hard and you watched as his eyes flew open. He stuttered out a few assenting words and tucked his forehead to your shoulder to hide the renewed blush. You nodded and allowed yourself to slowly skim your hand downward to cup his rear and squeeze. Cove took in a sharp breath again and bucked once more upwards, slamming his thigh into your core deliciously. 

“Jamie-” His voice cracked as he spoke, and his breath was coming out in harsh pants. 

Where his hands had been gripping your back and thigh, they now shifted to rest at your hip bones, almost purposefully holding you in place. His head tipped back against the wall again and he looked to the ceiling as if trying to collect himself. 

As difficult as it was, you waited, keeping all your muscles as still as possible. 

After what felt like an eternity, Cove slowly exhaled a long breath and slipped his thigh out from between yours. The warmth at your core was replaced with the cool air of your room and you shifted to put your legs together to keep in at least a little of the heat. 

Unceremoniously, Cove slid down your wall and sat on the floor, head still tilted back against it. Now, instead of looking at the ceiling though, he was looking at you. 

You couldn’t help but drink in the sight of him for a moment more. His hair was now thoroughly mussed from all your tugging and pulling. His dress shirt had been all but removed, still trapped slightly by just the sleeves. His neck and chest shone with a thin layer of sweat and were peppered with still blooming marks. His face was flushed to his ears, and his lips were parted softly, still taking in heaving breaths as he tried to calm himself. His trousers seemed to be more than a smidge too tight now too - though you let your eyes take that in for only a fraction of a glance. And, most importantly, his eyes were locked on yours with a mixture of emotions. 

After a moment, you managed to slowly make your way to the floor next to him. You didn’t think you could continue to meet his eyes, and you looked away. At the window, the floor, anything else.

You weren’t really sure what to do at this point. He seemed so overwhelmed. Did you take things too far? You were the one that had been in the lead for most of that. Maybe he just hadn’t wanted to say no, or maybe he had worried that you would hurt him. Your silent anxiety started to spiral.

Eventually, in the quiet huffing of your mingled breathing, you said, “I’m sorry.”

“What! Why?” Cove nearly shouted, but caught himself at the last second, and instead, the words came out in a harsh whisper. “Sorry? Why are you sorry? I should be sorry!” He reached for your cheek, but he hesitated at the last moment, leaving his hand hovering awkwardly in the air.

You looked up from the floor to his face, which showed nothing but concern. You took his hand from the air into your own and squeezed it. 

“I got carried away. I should never have pushed you like that.” Your breath hitched despite your best attempts to keep it calm. “I’m sorry. I never meant to overwhelm you.” You scrubbed your other hand across your face. You looked at him, hoping honesty would get you through this. 

Cove seemed to know you were about to say more. He seemed to be holding his tongue, waiting.

“You’re just so… hot!” You puffed out a breath of indignant air at that. “You drive me up the wall so much, sometimes it’s all I can think of. I try not to think like that during the day, I know it would make you uncomfortable, but at night, in my dreams, it’s all I see. You are all I see.” You threw your hands up in frustration. “I can’t get my body to stop. I end up all hot and flushed and aching and miserable just thinking about you and you’re right there.” You gestured your arm wildly in the direction of Cove’s house. “And I would never EVER want to push you, and I mean that. I just got too excited, too pushy. I’m so sorry.”

You looked back up at Cove, expecting, well, something else. His eyes crinkled in a smile and his hand covered his mouth to muffle laughter.

You pouted, “I don’t see what’s so funny.”

His laughter subsided enough for him to swoop in to kiss the pout from your lips. “This, all of this. And the fact that you think of all realities in this dimension and the next that you should be apologizing right now.” His smile shifted to something a little softer. “Jamie, tonight has been the best night of my life, all thanks to you. I love you.” He kissed you again, just a little firmer. 

You hummed into the kiss and mumbled “I love you too,” as he broke away. “But, I mean, are you okay?”

Cove nodded his head. “Yeah, I think so. I mean… I did get a little overwhelmed but not in a bad way.” He turned his body to face yours fully and took both of your hands in his. After another deep exhale, he said, “I want this, I want you, too. God, have you seen yourself? You’re breathtaking! I just… I get so stuck inside my own head. Like I’m being pulled in two different directions. But… no, it’s definitely not your fault.” And then, in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood, he winked at you! “Well, maybe it is your fault just a little, I mean look at you.” He gave you a long look from head to toe. 

All you could think of was that you must look ridiculous in your silly pink pajamas, but you playfully shoved his shoulder and smiled in response. “You know that I would wait for you forever, right? We don’t have to do anything else tonight, or even anytime soon,” you said.

“Well, now, don’t go saying such drastic things, you’ll break my heart,” he said with a smile. “I do want to try again, maybe even do… more.” He smiled sheepishly and rubbed at the back of his neck. “But, I’m going to need a little bit more of that unending patience of yours.” He lowered his voice even more, and, with a bit of a shy squeak, said, “And we should maybe think about, uh, ‘safety precautions.’ I think.”

You stared at Cove for just a moment, stunned by his forwardness. Then, perhaps a little too eager, you scrambled to your feet and over to the top drawer of your dresser, where a small box and bottle were tucked away.

“Uh, Jamie?”

You shut the drawer just a little too quickly in your nervousness and it snapped loudly, but you could only hope it hadn’t woken your mom’s. It wasn’t as loud as your stumble earlier after all. Your fingers shook as you stepped back over to where Cove still sat on the floor. The box and its contents rattled softly. 

“Um, well, Ma got me this a while back. At the time I was so embarrassed, but, uh, I think she may have guessed something like this would come up.” You thrust the small cardboard box and the bottle at him.

He gently took them from you, while using his other hand to guide you back to the floor next to him. After you were fully seated he looked down at the box. “Oh, OH. Well, this is, uh, probably more than we need for tonight.” He coughed, another flush creeping up his neck and across his cheeks and ears as he stared at the brightly labeled box of 24 condoms and 8-ounce bottle of lubricant. 

Cove looked up at you in all your flushed nervous excitement and took a breath. Steeling himself, he smiled. “Ok, but if we’re going to do something like this, as adults, it’s probably a good idea that we try to act like it. It’s nothing for us to be embarrassed about, right?” He looked at you in earnest.

You took a breath and nodded. “You’re right. And I know I want to do this, as long as you do.” You carefully took the box back from him, opened it, and pulled one little square packet out.

Cove carefully unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt sleeves and finally slipped the shirt off completely. He slowly bent to untie one shoe, and then the next, and slipped them off one by one. Pushing himself to his feet, he reached out a hand to you to lift you to your feet as well. He took the box and packet from you, and walked the few paces over to your bedside table, turning on the lamp there at the same time. He set the box, packet, and bottle all together on the bedside table. He slowly walked back to you, where he had left you, standing in the glow of the moonlight.

He took a moment to take you in, eyes sweeping from head to toe.

“I have an idea. If you don’t mind following my lead this time?”

A little of your nervousness faded, as the pressure of leading was taken off for the time being, and you nodded enthusiastically. 

Cove stepped closer to you still, nearly chest to chest, reaching a hand around the back of your head to kiss you deeply. You drank the taste of him in as much as you could. His other hand wrapped around your back tightly and you felt yourself press against him once more. Despite the respite, the warmth in your core still ached and this was refueling the fire.

At first, you weren’t sure exactly where to put your hands, but after a moment, you settled on letting one roam across the planes of his newly freed shoulders and back, while the other tangled itself in his beautiful hair again.

He stood there, holding you close and kissing you lazily for what felt like an eternity in the best way possible. He had said he had a plan, and you were content to let him follow it at whatever pace he needed. Eventually, he traced one hand down your shoulder, across your hip, and under your thigh, hoisting it up so that his knee slipped through your legs in a familiar position. For a moment, he simply let his thigh press against you.

It was heavenly.

Then, in an instant, he hooked his other hand under your other thigh and scooped you right up. You instinctively gripped him by the shoulders and crossed your ankles behind him, securing your legs around his hips tightly to make sure you didn’t fall. A small squeak escaped from where your lips were locked with his and he hummed a pleased note of laughter. All those piggyback rides made you certain he wouldn’t drop you.

You wanted to feign a mock protest at the surprise, but his hands were already firmly gripped on your rear and were massaging in such a distracting way. So distracting in fact, that you barely realized that you were moving, together, backward, towards the bed. 

Cove carefully did a combination of kneeling and bending down until you were only a few inches above the mattress before letting you go. You bounced upon the mattress and a puff of air left your lungs, from surprise more than anything else. He stood tall above you for a moment, half-lidded eyes roaming with lust across you. You hoped you’d be seeing that look for the rest of your days.

He took a small step back and reached for his belt, but you scrambled to quickly shift to your knees. “Could I?” You reached for the buckle almost before he responded, but you paused at the last moment. 

Cove removed his hands from his belt and gave a nod, still watching you with that same expression.

You carefully undid the belt and slowly slid it out from the belt loops. Cove’s eyes on you never wavered, although he did turn just a little flustered at the sight of you. You took the time to roll his belt back up and set it down on the floor silently so that the buckle wouldn’t clang. Cove moved to sit next to you on the bed, but you caught him by the hips to stop him. Maybe, you could derail his plan just a little.

Licking your lips, you cautiously repeated your previous question. “Could I?” You deliberately looked from his face, back down to his trousers, and back up to his face. 

His eyes widened and a renewed flush went up his chest and across his face, but he nodded slowly. “Uh,” he gulped, “yeah... Yes. If you want to, yes.” He watched you with fascination, carefully closing his mouth that had been left agape at the thought.

He was so desperately trying to maintain his composure and you found it so endearing, but a part of you hoped that he wouldn’t be able to maintain it for much longer. 

You let out a breath you didn’t even realize you were holding, and slowly, deliberately slid your fingers beneath his waistband to undo the button and drag down the zipper. You carefully slipped your thumbs under the band and tugged the trousers down. It caught rather snuggly over the roundness of his rear, and you gave it a gentle squeeze as you did so. You pushed his trousers down past his knees and gave him a moment to step out of them.

You had deliberately not been looking at the elephant in the room right in front of your face, but now there was no escaping it. You could see the firm outline straining against Cove’s boxer briefs and it made your whole body shiver at the thought. 

You wanted to take your time. You felt like you’d been waiting for this for so long, so you were going to cherish every moment.

You delicately traced your fingertips from the tops of Cove’s knees upwards, pausing to grip firmly over his thighs, before reaching your hands around his backside and tracing a fingertip up his spine as far as you could reach from here. 

You brought your hands down to hook a thumb in each side of his boxer briefs, but paused to look upwards at his face.

Cove seemed utterly transfixed on whatever you were doing. He was watching you intently with excitement and nervousness, and he must have finally realized that his hands were just floating awkwardly mid-air because one came to settle in your hair at the back of your head while the other gently traced a finger down the line of your cheek and jaw. 

“Are you okay?” Cove asked

You nodded, gently tugging just a little at where your thumbs lay tucked in his waistband. “Yes, absolutely. Are you?”

“Yeah.” He watched you and waited in the still night air.

You smiled and nodded once more. And then you had a thought, since this whole thing was a bit of a new adventure anyway, why not experiment a little. You thought about how warm your core felt earlier against the cool night air. Leaning forward, you hovered your mouth just over the stretched cloth and puffed a breath of warm air from your lungs onto it. 

A shiver wracked up Cove’s body and goosebumps followed behind. He let out a soft moan above you and you smiled. 

With newfound confidence, you slowly stretched the waistband of his boxer briefs down, until they slipped off of their point of tension with a snap. Up sprang his cock, now freed from its prison, and you let the discarded piece of cloth fall to the ground. Cove carefully stepped out of it while you held his thigh with an iron grip. 

He chuckled lowly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

You relaxed your grip on his thigh and took a moment to take in the view.

Not that you’d had much experience with other people’s cock’s, but this one was certainly large. At least you thought so. Larger than what you saw in biology textbooks and larger than what you had made up in your dreams. You hoped, depending on how things went later, that you would be able to manage it. But that also felt a little like getting ahead of yourself.

You also found it amusing that the curtains match the drapes. You’re not sure what else you were expecting.

“You like what you see?” Cove seemed to be aiming for flirtatiousness, but there was just enough concern mixed in that it came across as more of an insecure question.

You attempted to put on your best sultry voice and said, “oh, yes, very much.”

Without further warning, you slowly curled a hand around the shaft of his cock, causing his breath to hitch. The skin was smooth and soft under your fingers, and you dragged a thumb across the pink tip of it, encountering a small drop of wetness there. Your thumb instinctually smeared it around the head of it, and you heard Cove gasp.

Emboldened, you picked up your thumb and stuck it in your mouth, wondering what it tasted like. That seemed to be a big deal on the internet anyway. The verdict was a little salty, a little tangy, but nothing you couldn’t deal with.

Cove squeaked above you. He must not have been expecting that.

You looked up to see him watching you with utter fascination as you removed your thumb from your mouth. His reaction made you smirk.

You took him back into your hand again, and this time, chose to set your lips directly to the source, wrapping around the head of his cock and giving a soft suck.

“Oh, oh god.” He moaned, barely keeping his voice down, and his knees buckled halfway before he caught himself. 

You reached an arm around the back of his thighs for stability and removed your mouth. After a moment he straightened himself upright again, he looked down at you, a little sheepish. You reached for his hands and gently guided him until he was sitting next to you on the bed.

“Sorry,” he said, looking bashful.

“Oh no, don’t be.” You slowly pushed on his chest until he scooched backward in your bed, leaning back against the headboard. You carefully piled up your pillows behind him so that he would be comfortable and tried your best to purr, “I want you to be able to relax.” It came out a little squeakier than intended, but it was honest, and he smiled at you.

“This is what you do to me. I can barely keep myself upright thinking about you.”

You took that as a compliment.

You slowly kissed your way down his chest, across his abdomen, ghosting across his pelvic bone, and settled yourself comfortably between his legs. Running your hand up and down his thigh, you gave a gentle squeeze. 

“Please relax. I’ll try to take good care of you.” You smiled up at him.

Cove blushed back and nodded, sinking back into the pillows and returning one hand to your hair, the other gripping the sheet next to him. 

You tried again, building on what you learned before. You ghosted your lips across his pelvic bone, giving wet, open-mouthed kisses as you went. You then reached a hand out to grip his shaft and ran your thumb across the opening, swirling the sticky wetness around.

Cove’s head fell back against the pillows with a moan. His hand gripped your hair, perhaps a little tighter than intentional.

You wet your lips again, and with a deep breath in and out, you wrapped your lips around him, this time attempting to slide down the shaft in all the ways the internet taught you. You carefully protected your teeth with your lips and you swirled your tongue this way and that, feeling for all the smooth ridges and slopes. 

Once you’d reached as far as you could, you wrapped your hand around the remainder and gave a squeeze. Hollowing your cheeks, you sucked around Cove’s cock earnestly. Your hand followed up the shaft behind your mouth, moving the saliva around as a new lubricant, and you slowly let go with a wet pop.

Cove’s breaths were already coming out in hard pants, and his hand in your hair was gripped firmly as a guide. You took all of that as a good sign and tried again and again.

Everything you’d read online talked about finding the right rhythm and keeping consistent and that seemed to be similar to how you felt about your own body during your late-night explorations. And so, with Cove seeming to come undone, you thought this is probably what that was meant for. 

You replaced your hand and mouth, this time less cautious than the last, and repeated the motion with greater confidence, though still at a deliberate pace. Unsure of what to do with your other hand, you slowly skimmed it across the top of his thigh, before coming to settle between his legs to cup him there. 

Cove shifted his legs wider at the motion and his breath hitched even further. 

Now that you were starting to find a rhythm, you made sure to take the moments necessary to breathe, and also watched Cove for any signs of discomfort, though none came. In fact, he seemed torn between trying to watch you and tipping his head back when the feelings were too much.

You could only imagine what it felt like. As for now, you felt the warm tingling in your core grow and were certain that a little of your own wetness was starting to spread.

After a minute, Cove’s hand on your head became a little more insistent and you felt him tense and buckle underneath you. Though your jaw was starting to ache, you knew that this was probably a good sign and you did your best to take it in stride.

After a moment, Cove stuttered out a “Jamie, I- I’m-” which he followed with another hitched breath.

You knew enough to know what was coming next - literally - and you wanted to take it in stride if you could. So, you did your best to maintain your pace exactly as it was and lock your lips just a little tighter around.

Not a moment later, Cove’s body tensed like a wire underneath you as he let out a low moan followed by a string of mumbled curse words intermixed with your name. You had expected something like that, in theory.

What you didn’t expect was for his hips to thrust forward into your face.

The head of his cock hit the back of your throat unexpectedly, causing you to cough reflexively. At the same moment, you felt his entire cock twitch under your fingers and your mouth began to fill with liquid. Your eyes started to water, but you knew it shouldn’t much longer, and so you held on, not wanting to ruin this moment.

Cove’s hips thrust halfheartedly one more time as his cock continued to twitch, and he sunk back into the cushions even deeper than before. 

Trying to take in his body language queues, you slowly extracted yourself from him, swallowed what you had in your mouth, and were finally able to let out that cough you forced away moments ago. Your eyes continued to water a little, but you tried to wipe them away. Unfortunately, it did not go unnoticed.

“Oh my god, Jamie! Are you okay?” Cove bolted upright from his position to sit next to you, a hand on either shoulder. “Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry!”

Waving him off, but still a little unsure about talking, you motioned for him to grab you the water glass on the bedside table, which he did instantly. You drank down a large portion of the glass before taking in a gasp of breath and wiping away a remaining tear.

“Cove, it’s ok. I’m fine.” You sipped again at your water. “You were a little enthusiastic at the end there, but it’s ok. Actually, it’s good. I hope that means I did ok?” You smiled sheepishly at him.

“Ok? Jamie, that was, I mean - wow… that was amazing!” He smiled at you, but his eyes still showed concern. He wiped away at your tears. “But, I still hurt you.”

“I’ll take it as a compliment, don’t you think?” Your coughing had subsided and you really felt fine now. “It just caught me off guard a little.” You tried to reassure him, and then added, with a smirk, “maybe next time I’ll have to just tie you down instead.”

He sputtered at that and turned bright pink. With a few coughs and a bashful grin at the thought, Cove was finally able to accept that you were fine now.

“Well, how do you feel?” 

Cove stretched his arms high over his head with a sigh, noticing how your eyes followed and he laughed. “I feel fantastic, but I’ll feel even better once I get a turn with you.” Cove leaned forward slowly and whispered in your ear, “don’t think I’ve forgotten already. The night’s not over yet. Not even close.”

You felt yourself flush at the thought, still unsure now that the attention was put back on you, but the warmth between your legs and the promise of more made your heart swell.

You surged forward to kiss him, wrapping your hands around the back of his head and into his hair, and he returned earnestly. His arms wrapped around your back and waist, and he slowly shifted the two of you until you were positioned almost exactly where he had just been, lying against all those pillows. 

He took his time, slowly tracing his fingers down the column of your neck, pressing kisses against your cheek, jaw, collar bone, really anything he could reach.

He slipped his fingers underneath the hem of your shirt and hiked it up, waiting until you could sit up enough to pull it off all the way. Without fully opening his eyes, he then traveled downwards until he could hook his fingers into both your shorts and underwear waistbands at the same time, and pull them off you in one motion. 

When he opened his eyes, it was to drink you in under the dim light. His eyes roamed every inch of you with purpose, and it left you feeling vulnerable, but so, so loved. 

His hands could barely contain themselves as they roamed this way and that, caressing, squeezing, tracing every slope, every plane, every curve of your body. His mouth tried to do much the same, placing wet hot kisses on nearly every inch of skin it seemed, leaving your skin feeling as though it had been set on fire in the best way possible.

At this moment, you knew that no matter what happened, Cove would always be there. Appreciating you. Caring for you. Loving you. And you would do the same.

He slid his thigh between yours and pressed down, causing your hips to buck upwards, seeking friction. You hooked your ankle around him, encouraging him to press deeper, and let out a soft moan at the sensation. 

Cove chuckled at that. His mouth was still pressed into your throat and the vibrations sent tingles down your spine. 

He traced his fingers up and down your side, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. “Patience, Jamie.” He delicately trailed one fingertip across your nipple and you gasped. “I told you that I have a plan.” He pinched your nipple, rolling it between his fingers, and your back arched into the touch automatically.

“C-Cove, please…” You weren’t even sure what you were asking for.

Cove slowly trailed kisses down your chest and you could feel his smile in them. You thought about chastising him for his obvious smugness, but your breath caught in your throat. He had brought his mouth down to carefully drag his tongue across your other nipple and you were seeing stars. He closed his mouth and laved circles around your nipple.

Your hand flew to his hair, curling between the seafoam strands and holding him to your chest tighter. 

His other hand slid down across your abdomen, and you felt the palm of his hand reach your core and press downwards with heavenly friction. The wetness dribbling out of you adding a slickness there that made it all the better.

Your hips bucked upwards into his palm at the sensation and you felt him hum around your nipple with a muffled laugh. 

After a moment, he let go with a wet pop, and your shoulders relaxed against the pillows.

“God, Cove… you’re going to be the death of me,” you mumbled.

He carefully lowered himself, placing one, two, three kisses down your abdomen, before shifting to settle his broad shoulders between your thighs. 

Just as you were finally catching your breath, Cove gently bent his head down to your core and dragged his tongue across you. You saw stars behind your eyes and your back arched again involuntarily. One hand tangled itself in the sheet next to you while you bit down on your knuckle from the other, hoping to muffle yourself at least a little. 

Cove repeated the motion again and again, causing you to twitch and shake in the best way. He carefully shifted you to hike one of your knees up and over his shoulder. His mouth seemed to envelop you with warm wet pleasure, and his hand assisted with a deliberate rhythm. Time started to blur and you felt hot and tingly all over, not entirely sure where his hands were or what you said. 

All you could think about were those beautiful blue eyes and his adoring smile and the way his body moved.

You felt like a wire inside of you was being wound tighter and tighter. Mumbled words and moans were tumbling out of you too fast for you to pay attention to. 

And then it snapped.

Your hips bucked upwards into his mouth, despite your best efforts not to, but were caught by his firm grip on your hip bone. He must have learned from your mistake. Your thighs clamped down around his shoulders, urging him closer still.

The aftershocks faded like waves during a receding tide, each one further away than the last, leaving you boneless and spent. The twitching in your muscles started to fade, and the intense aching that you felt before was now replaced with a humming relaxation. You were finally able to reach a tired hand down to card into Cove’s hair, and he lifted his mouth from you, smiling with smugness. 

He hummed with satisfaction as well. You pried open your eyes to look down at him and locked eyes. He dragged the back of his hand across his mouth to wipe away the wetness there, before beaming up at you. 

Cove slowly slipped out from between your legs and bent over the edge of the bed to grab the discarded blanket, still on the floor from your stumble earlier. He dragged the blanket up to cover both of you as he lay down on his side to face you. Tucking your chin down, you pressed your face into the curve of his neck and sighed softly while his fingertips traced circles across your back and shoulders. 

You pressed a kiss into his collar bone and mumbled, “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” he responded. He brought his hand around to glide under your jaw, tilting your face upwards to meet his in a slow and lazy kiss. “God, I love you so much.” He pressed his palm firmly into your cheek, leaning forward into you, pushing closer. 

The two of you kissed, lazily and without purpose, for a few minutes, slowly skidding hands across skin. Eventually, when you needed to take a breath again, you put both hands up to frame his face. His beautiful blue eyes met yours, and without thinking much, you said, “I hope we get to spend our whole lives together.”

Cove’s breath hitched and you saw tears well up in the corners of his eyes again. Your thumbs traced circles on his cheeks, preparing to catch any tears that dare fall.

He kissed you firmly before saying, “I hope so too. We could be together always… have a place of our own.”

“And maybe a kid or two?” You responded with more hope in your voice than you expected. 

Cove’s eyes widened at the thought.

“I think you would make a great father someday, Cove.” You two had never really talked about such things so far into the future before, but you truly meant it. 

Cove ducked his head down to your shoulder, hiding his expression. He brought his hands around your back and shoulders and pulled you tightly to his chest in a firm embrace. He stayed there for quite some time, and you weren’t sure if you were ever going to get a response from him.

“Cove?” You spoke barely above a whisper.

Into your shoulder, he whispered back, “You know, I always thought having to grow up was going to be so hard.” He let out a long breath. “I didn’t know if I even could, but you… well, maybe it won’t be that impossible.” He lifted his head to look at you again, and though his cheeks were flushed pink again, his eyes were only full of adoration.

You kissed him gently as he paused between thoughts.

“I mean, I better make sure it’s not. I’m looking forward to it.” He laughed softly and you couldn’t help but join in.

“We’ll take it one step at a time.”

Cove kissed you with renewed vigor and excitement. You both basked in the new development of your relationship and took the time to simply exist together at this moment. 

He slowly trailed his fingers down your side, pausing to massage your rear with his palm. You slid your palm firmly along the planes of his chest and abdomen, feeling the muscles tense and relax rhythmically. As your kisses grew sloppy with intensity, he moved his hand down further around the back of your thigh until he could tug your knee up and over his hip. You shifted your hips forward into his in response.

You could feel his renewed enthusiasm pressed between your hips. 

Smiling into your kisses, you chuckled softly. It was flattering after all. You broke away to instead trail more kisses along his jaw and across his throat. Laying on your side like this left one hand somewhat pinned between you two, but the other was free to roam. 

He reached his hand back around you and pressed his palm flat against your lower back, encouraging your hips to press together. The warm friction stoked the fire in your belly that had dimmed, and you happily returned the pressure, hiking your knee up higher on his hip and hooking your ankle around the back of his thigh. 

Cove moaned low in your ear as you continued to place wet kisses across his jaw. The way he twitched under your touch was addicting, and despite the tiredness in your bones, you never wanted this to end.

Summoning your courage, you leaned over to his ear and purred, “Cove… I want you to fuck me.”

Cove pulled back from you, panting harshly. His eyes were wide and his cheeks flushed. He searched your face for any signs of discomfort, and after a moment, asked, “Are you sure? Tonight’s already been more amazing than I could have dreamed. We don’t have to.”

You smiled at him. He was always so sweet, looking out for you like that. Gently pushing a strand of hair out of his eyes, you said, “I want it. I’ve wanted to share that with you for a while now, and I’m ready as long as you are too.” You leaned in close to kiss him softly, and you murmured against his lips, “Please…”

Cove took a slow, deep breath in, held it for a moment, and let it out from his lungs even slower. “Yeah, I want to. God, do I want to. Maybe even too much.” He kissed you slowly, holding you still in his arms for a while. “Please, if anything hurts, or is uncomfortable, or even if you just don’t want to anymore… please tell me. I don’t ever want to hurt you.”

You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. “Of course. I would hope you would do the same, right?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, solemnly. “We’ll take it slow.”

Cove trailed his hand down your side and across your thigh, where it lay loosely across his hip. He pulled your knee around him so that your hips lay flush again, and your ankle instinctively hooked around his thigh where it was before. He dipped his head to your collarbone, laving at the skin there, while his hand skimmed upwards again to lay firmly against your back. 

You were surprised at how quickly he returned to your positions from earlier, but you weren’t about to complain. 

You moved your hand down his chest to trace your thumb in a slow circle around his nipple, and you felt his cock twitch against your hip. With a smirk, you pinched and rolled the quickly peaking nipple, giving a small tug. His hips bucked instinctively into yours.

Cove let out a low moan, his mouth still tucked against your shoulder, and you felt the vibrations through your chest. 

Then, without warning, he pushed his knee further still between your legs and used the hand that pressed into your back to lift and slide you, tilting his hips up and yours down until you were flat on your back. You gasped at the surprise, and a shiver raced down your spine. Seeing Cove this confident and self-assured in his actions was probably the most attractive thing on this planet, you thought.

He looked down at you from this position, propped up with his elbows on either side of you. His hair was thoroughly wild and tangled now, but it framed his face just perfectly. His eyes roamed your face for a moment, staring. 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he murmured. He ducked his head down to pepper kisses across your neck, shoulders, and chest. He continued to murmur into your skin, punctuating each word with a kiss. “I. Love. You. So. Fucking. Much. Jamie…” Your name left his lips as the faintest whisper, just barely loud enough for you to hear. 

He shifted back on his knees to sit up partially, and he nudged your legs further apart to rest on either side of him. You felt exposed, vulnerable, there in the night air, where he watched you with adoration, but you knew there was nowhere else you’d rather be. 

Unsure of what else to say, you simply whispered, “Please…”

He watched you for a small moment longer before leaning over to reach for the small bottle located on the table. The lid opened with a snap, and he poured a generous amount onto the fingers of his right hand, swirling the clear liquid this way and that. He set the bottle back down on the table, still open, and looked back to you.

You were still utterly transfixed on his swirling, dripping fingers, and he placed his other hand on your jaw, encouraging you to look him in the eyes. 

“Are you sure?” 

His care for you was so endearing, but to be honest you were just starting to get a little impatient. With an enthusiastic nod, you said, “Yes. Please, Cove, please… Don’t make me wait any longer.” You leaned upon your elbows to kiss him firmly, hoping to pour your love into him.

He chuckled at that, muffled by your lips. He nodded slightly and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss further, turning it passionate and insistent. He gently pushed you back until you were resting again against the pillows and shifted his knees so that he spread your legs even wider around him. 

You felt a cool, wet finger touch the edge of your entrance delicately, swirling first one direction and then the other, teasing you. 

You tried shifting your hips upwards to meet him, but he kept his finger where it was, taunting you. He switched to a different finger, carefully spreading the lubricant this way and that, intermixing it with the wetness that was still there from earlier, a mixture of sweat, saliva, and your own bodily fluids. You whined into his mouth as a protest to the teasing. 

He removed his hand and reached for the bottle again, pouring even more lubricant into it, and you huffed an impatient breath. He shook his head at your antics.

“Patience, love.”

He pressed a series of kisses up your chest and under your jaw, suckling at the skin below your ear. The warmth in your chest felt almost too much to bear, and you felt you had to do something in return.

Panting hard, you reached one hand into his hair and gave a firm tug while the other reached down in the small space between you and dragged your fingers along the shaft of his cock. Your hand didn’t have much room to move between you, but you did your best to wrap your fingers firmly around him and pump them up and down. 

His hips snapped down into yours and he sucked in a sharp breath. He laughed into your throat and delicately extracted your hand. 

“If you keep doing that to me, we’re going to get nowhere.” He titled up to whisper in your ear, “be good for me. The wait will be worth it.”

A shiver raced down your spine and you quickly decided that, yes, perhaps being good wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Cove carefully took your earlobe between his teeth and tugged, sending even more shivers down your spine. You let out a soft gasp and shifted your hips upwards again into his hand.

This time, he let you. 

One finger carefully pressed into you, inch by excruciating inch. It was not enough, but already you felt your muscles instinctively clench around him. He slowly slid his finger out and then back in, letting you clench and relax around him as you wished. 

You hooked your ankles more tightly around him and wrapped your arms around his back, keeping him flush with his chest. You thought that perhaps in your desire, you hadn’t left much room for his hand to keep working between you two, but you didn’t care. 

Cove spent quite some time like that, encouraging you to relax around his finger while he pressed kisses wherever he could reach. (Although it was hard to relax when it already felt so wonderful.)

Eventually, he gently pressed a second finger past the edge of your entrance, and you saw stars behind your eyes. Your muscles bore down upon him and you couldn’t help but murmur his name. You were so distracted, you couldn’t think of much to do to reciprocate, and, instead, dug your fingernails into the back of his shoulder blades to ground yourself. 

“Do you like that?” He whispered into your ear and your whole body felt tight and hot.

“Yes…” You breathed out, barely able to respond. 

He soon added a third finger and you felt so unbearably full. Your legs twitched around his hips and your hips bucked upwards each time he pushed into you, hoping it would go deeper.

“Please, Cove. Please…” You begged him, hoping that you had finally been patient enough. Your voice was barely a whisper, and for a moment you weren’t sure he had even heard you, still pushing his fingers in and out of you in a slow, deliberate rhythm.

And just like that, his fingers were gone and you suddenly felt empty and cold.

You pried your eyes open to watch as he lifted himself carefully from you to reach towards the bedside table. He shifted himself back to sit on his heels, and you watched as he carefully opened the shimmering foil packet.

You watched his hands, transfixed with the way they moved.

With surprising deftness, he pinched the tip of the condom and gently rolled it down his cock. He carefully poured more of the lubricant from the bottle onto his fingers, swirling it between them for a moment, before running his own hand up and down his shaft. His eyes closed, and for just a moment you got to watch him pleasure himself.

It was so hot.

However, he only did so for a moment, restraining himself from enjoying it too much. When he stopped, you looked up from his hands to see that he had, in fact, caught you staring.

You weren’t particularly embarrassed this time, though. 

You thought perhaps the amount of lubricant was becoming a bit excessive, but you knew it was only because he truly didn’t want to cause you any discomfort, and it was better to have too much than not enough.

Cove reached his hands out to run up and down your thighs on either side of him. His expression held so much adoration, you felt a flush bloom across your face. The devoted attention was both embarrassing and thrilling. You reached your hands out, beckoning him to kiss you again. 

He did so, enthusiastically reciprocating your kiss. Though you still felt that emptiness, that ache where his fingers used to be, you wanted to let him take all the time he felt necessary.

Eventually, he returned two fingers to you, pressing in firmly, making sure that you were still relaxed and ready for him. Their return felt so nice, you couldn’t help but let out a low moan. Your thighs twitched around his hips appreciatively.

“Cove…”

“Jamie…”

“Please…” you begged him, reflexively clenching around his fingers again. “Please…” Your breath came from you in heady pants, and your head tilted back of its own accord.

His mouth latched onto your exposed throat at the same time that his fingers slowly slipped from you again. He adjusted his knees, spreading your thighs even wider around his hips, and shifted his weight on his elbows. You felt the head of his cock gently press into your entrance as Cove oh so slowly pushed his hips into yours. 

Inch by inch, he slowly filled you up, fuller than any of his fingers had. It was a feeling you didn’t even know you could feel and it had you seeing stars behind our eyes. 

Your muscles clenched and trembled around him, and you pressed your heels into the backs of his thighs, encouraging him to do even deeper. It felt as though there was no more room for him to go, and yet you still pressed on. There was a faint edge of pain behind all the pleasure, but it was the kind that you craved. He had so carefully opened you up before, and there was no hesitation on your part now.

Eventually, you felt him push fully in, his pelvis flush with yours, and you could barely maintain your composure. You reflexively bore down upon him, and even inside of you, you could feel the twitching and pulsing of his cock.

“Fuck, Jamie.” His panting was just as ragged as your own.

You both held that position for a moment, feeling the fullness, tight pleasure, and holding each other. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and dug your nails into the skin there, at the same time catching his mouth with yours in a passionate kiss. 

Cove slowly inched his way back out of you, and you felt a momentary emptiness again before he pushed back in with confidence. The soft thud as his pelvis reached yours again sent a white-hot pulse through you. As he repeated the motion a third time, you lifted your hips to meet his, snapping them together firmly. 

Your kisses grew sloppy as the motion of your hips grew determined. It didn’t take long for you to find an enthusiastic pace.

That tension that you felt building inside of you was becoming almost too much to bear. Heat bloomed across your chest, and you felt yourself murmuring words faster than your brain could understand. 

Cove reached a hand down between you to press his palm into you, sloppily rubbing and tugging as best he could. The added sensations sent shockwaves up your chest and down your thighs, causing you to bear down on his cock even harder. Everything was a blur of pleasure and you could barely register what he was saying to you. His words were stilted, punctuated by each thrust

“Jamie, please… I’m almost-” His voice had grown husky and he was almost growling with pleasure. “I can’t hold out much longer. I need you to...”

The thought sent shivers down your spine and you moaned. You were so close, wound so tightly. His hand worked at you deliberately, matching the pounding rhythm of his hips.

Cove leaned up and put his lips to your ear, whispering, “Cum for me.”

And you did. 

Your hips bucked erratically and your thighs clenched tightly around him, and each new thrust brought another shockwave of electricity through you. You felt yourself leak wet liquid, only further spurring his ministrations. Your muscles continued to clench around his cock reflexively with each thrust. The feeling of fullness was now nearly too much, too hot, too good. 

Only moments later did his hips start to stutter in their movements and his hand faltered. He bit down onto your shoulder to muffle his moan as he thrust erratically into you a few times, losing his rhythm, before slowly coming to a stop. You could feel his cock twitching just as erratically inside of you, sending new tingles up your spine.

Cove slowly settled himself down upon your chest, extracting his hand from its place between you, and you both took a moment to catch your breath and bask in the remaining trembles and twitches. 

A new feeling of tiredness, bone-deep, overcame you. 

He tilted his head up to catch your lips in a slow, lazy kiss, before, with great effort, pushing himself up off of you and into a sitting position. His slowly softening cock slipped from you in the process and you already started to miss that full feeling of closeness. 

You watched with tired eyes as he slipped off the condom and carefully tied it into a knot. He plucked a tissue from the box sitting on your bedside table and wrapped it up tightly. Then, he plucked a few more tissues from the box and delicately began to clean up the wetness that had managed to make it’s way all over you. You were too tired to be embarrassed, and instead took the time to appreciate how much he cared for you, even now.

After thoroughly cleaning both of you up, Cove returned to your side, kissing you once more, before bringing the blanket up to cover the both of you. He snuggled in next to you and slung an arm lazily across your chest. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked. 

You couldn’t help but smile at him. “Fantastic, all thanks to you.” You turned over to snuggle deeper into his chest, placing a gentle kiss on one of the many marks you left there. “And how are you feeling?”

“Wonderful.” You could hear the smile in his voice. 

You felt such a wave of love and joy wash over you that you couldn’t help but laugh, a small bubbling laugh that grew as it burst from your throat. Cove joined in with you, and you held each other, laughing in the moonlight for some time. 

“God, I love you. I love you so much.” You knew that you would be saying those words until the end of time.

Cove slid his hand across your jaw to tilt your face upwards and kissed you firmly. “I love you too. So, so much,” he mumbled into your mouth. And then, with another laugh, he said, “and to think, I came here tonight to see if you wanted to go catch fireflies.”

Without missing a beat, you replied, “we still could. That would be nice.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s do it.”

And so you did.


End file.
